


Countdown

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: They'd known for a long time that it was going to happen, the only question had been when.The end of the year signals the end of the wait.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by the below tumblr post by @ldrsuggest on tumblr. Thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> 'concept: it’s new year’s eve. we wait on a balcony, overlooking the water, with fireworks in the distance. as soon as the clock strikes twelve, we share our first new year’s kiss.'

They both knew what was going to happen. They’d known it was going to happen ever since the invites went out, since the casual enquiries about whether the other would be attending the party. If they were truly honest, they’d known it was going to happen since long before then; for a long time it had been an inevitable part of their future, like an asteroid on a crash course to earth, unable to be stopped. The only question had been when the strike would hit.

But now that question had been answered. It would be tonight.

 

They arrived at the party separately and alone, knowing that they would find each other.

It didn’t take long for them to spot each other, eyes meeting in acknowledgement that they were here, that it was nearly time.

But not yet.

First the social obligations, the conversations with friends that felt as though they would never end. The constant searching for one another in the crowd, checking that yes, this was going to happen. The hardly noticeable jerk of the head meant only for him, effortlessly communicating that this was it.

 _Follow me_ the movement said.

 

Once out on the balcony there was nothing else to hide behind. The noise of the party behind them faded into white noise as they looked out at the water, standing close to each other but not quite touching.

Not yet.

 

Anticipation filled the air as the clock inched ever closer to midnight, the second-hand ticking in time with the rapid beats of their hearts as they waited, balanced on the precipice. There was no going back after this. Butterflies filled their stomachs, palms became sweaty, breaths came quicker as they listened to the crowd inside the party begin the countdown.

The moment they had both been waiting for was finally here.

 

Harry turned to face Draco, the determination in his eyes hiding his fear. They simply looked into each other’s eyes as the final seconds of the year slipped away. The sound of fireworks filled the air, the colours reflecting off the water in front of them as they finally, _finally_ , leaned in towards each other.

Soft, hesitant lips met as hands reached for waists and hair, finally touching what they had craved for so long. All trace of nerves disappeared, being replaced by joy at the sensation of mouths slowly opening and hands tightening, pulling each other in closer.

 

It might have taken a long time, weeks and months and years of anticipation and longing and desire, but finally they were here, together, sharing their first kiss under a sky lit up with colour.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @malenkayacherepakha


End file.
